Smile
by Blossomstripe
Summary: Furze is just a young she-cat who happened to live in the wrong spot at the wrong time. When invading cats drive her out, she figures out something that wouldn't have happened if she'd stayed at her home. She fell in love. First FlowerClan challenge! Whoop Whoop!


**This is my first challenge for FlowerClan, the best forum ever. Now everyone knows I am not dead, I just have Writer's Block. It's a bastard, some of you might know what I'm talking about… anyway, join FlowerClan and then we can chat and I'll tell you if I'm planning to update! You can receive your name! One of the awesomest forums ever!**

**Prompt: **_**Don't Cry Because It's Over, Smile Because It Happened**_

A young she-cat, Furze settled beside the large oak she had once called home. _But then they came... and they ruined everything!_

Her life was a simple routine, she'd wake up around sunhigh, and she'd go for a short walk along the stream and maybe catch a fish or two, and then she'd practice some fighting moves she'd once learnt long ago. And then her favourite part of the day, well not really day, night, was going night hunting. It was a beautiful time, because she'd come back, and the she'd lie in the clearing outside of her home near the oak and watch the stars.

_Sometimes I swear the stars are really cats! How cool would that be?_

She shook her head and placed the thought at the back of her mind. _I need to work out what to do... I have no home, no food, and no water, they made sure of that._

Her gaze turned to the group of cats scent markers. _They sure are organised_ she thought, sniffing sadly.

"Intruder!" Furze jumped across the river she used to fish in and looked fearfully at the cats who glared her down. Her gaze narrowed, until a lump formed in her throat.

"How am I a stupid intruder? I've lived here since I was a kit, you're the intruders!" she protested. A young white she-cat stepped forward, her blue eyes sympathetic.

"I'm sorry you had to move, maybe Clear Sky will let you live with us," she offered and Furze considered the option. _No, I can't!_

"Falling Feather, stop acting like you're the leader, Clear Sky made me the leader of this little group here!" a black tom boasted and she rolled her eyes. Furze gave the black tom a sour look and looked at the stream she'd walked the banks of so many times. _I'll miss you!_

The third cat, a small yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes stepped forward, her claws digging into the dirt. She looked no bigger than a kit to Furze.

"They drove me off to, you know," she offered. "But seriously, this is a lot better than being alone," Furze shook her head, pushing the thought away.

"I'll let you guys discover _my_ old territory," she managed to say, turning away.

* * *

><p>"Clear Sky is out of control!" a voice came from ahead and she ducked in the fern bush she was hiding in. <em>Not more stupid cats! And I'd really like to meet this... Clear Sky or whoever he is.<em>

"I know, it's like he forgot we were ever his friends!" the voice was a she-cat now and she peeked her head above the bush.

A sleek, dark grey tom was walking with a tortoiseshell she-cat, their heads bent close together. The grey tom seemed slightly distance and she remembered what it felt like to be in love. _Mousebrains... they aren't mates yet. I can tell._

A loud yowl sounded way back and the tom looked alert. "Quick! That sounds like Tall Shadow!" the two cats shot off and Furze was left dumbfounded.

_Who are these cats and why do they have such weird names? Falling Feather and Tall Shadow? Why not just call them Feather and Shadow?_

She shook her head in confusion. _I'll never understand why these cats do what they do..._

* * *

><p>"Look, it's the same cat we saw before!" and it was the same yellow tabby. <em>I've returned to answer your question... I don't like being around other cats, but if I'm in my home, it'll be worth it.<em>

"Who are you intruder?" it was a different cat; he had a light grey pelt with clear eyes.

"No, who are you intruder?" she couldn't help herself. His eyes grew round and his tail wrapped around his paws as he sat down.

"I'm Clear Sky, and you are...?"

"I'm Furze,"

* * *

><p>Furze settled into her new home with a smile. <em>This place is amazing for such a short time! <em>A river ran through the middle of the camp and she gazed at it with wide eyes.

"Do you like it?" Clear Sky asked her, settling beside her. Furze looked at him with amusement in her blue eyes.

"It's beautiful," she admitted. _Not as pretty as my home, but still..._ she thought.

"That's why I picked it," he answered cheerfully and Furze looked at him with amusement. _He's so cheerful, but those two cats seemed pretty aggressive against him._

_I can't like any of them, they stole my home! _She pushed the thought away and a flicker of happiness grew inside of her. _This is my home... and I'm here in it._

* * *

><p>"How are my mate and our kits?" Clear Sky burst into the den where she was laying. Three kits were at her side and he affectionately rubbed his muzzle across her cheek.<p>

"They're good," she answered lovingly. _I never knew I'd be such a romantic..._

"Are we going to name them now?" Furze looked at her mate with round blue eyes. _Will they have weird names? Well, I'll give one of them a normal name like the sane cats around here_ amusement flooded her and she gazed up at Clear Sky.  
>"Sure,"<p>

"Could the little tabby be called Fluttering Bird?" Furze was confused and she gave him a curious look.

"My sister..." he admitted and she licked his cheek. The two cats had trouble, as a she-cat named Storm had captured his heart moons before, but she was dead now, and Furze had captured his heart now. _They had kits... he rejected the poor bundle of fur, but at least Gray Wing took him._

"Well, I'd like to name this kit, Storm," she meowed, looking at him and Clear Sky narrowed his eyes at first.

"Are you sure? It wouldn't be fair to you..."

"I don't care, you loved her..." she muttered, nosing her daughter affectionately. Clear Sky looked at his last daughter. _Three daughters..._

"And Quiet Rain,"

"You know I love you?"

"Yes, it's too obvious my favourite furball,"

_I love him too much... I shouldn't cry because I lost my old home, I should smile because this happened. I was blessed with the honour of being a mother, and I have Clear Sky._

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, this takes place during Dawn Of The Clans series. Just a nice challenge I figured I should do, cos I haven't really done any challenges nowadays. The last time I posted was AGES ago, like last year, or the year before. I've lost count.<strong>

**-Blossomstripe xx**


End file.
